creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El usuario g00gle 240394
Tenía yo dieciséis años cuando comencé a trabajar. Mi primer trabajo fue en un cibercafé en el que trabajaba un amigo, y gracias a él entré a ese lugar. Luego de que estuvo enseñándome todo lo que debía saber por algunas semanas, dejó el trabajo y me quedé solo por casi dos meses. En el transcurso de ese tiempo recuerdo un día muy peculiar, cuando conocí a un usuario llamado «g00gle_240394». El nombre me extrañó un tanto, pues llevaba la palabra Google escrito con dos ceros sustituyendo las o, pero supuse que solo era alguien que estaba aburrido, porque lo primero que me dijo fue: «¿Qué estás haciendo?». Antes de contestarle miré a mi alrededor, pues el chat por el cual me comenzó a hablar era el que comunicaba los ordenadores en el cibercafé. Los clientes usaban ese chat casi nunca, solo lo ocupaban algunos tímidos para enviar mensajes como: «¿Puedo mandarte a imprimir?» o «¿Me permites usar tu baño?». Normalmente, el chat lo utilizábamos los que estuviéramos de encargados para notificar que íbamos a cerrar o alguna cosa por el estilo. El local estaba casi lleno, pero el mensaje fue enviado desde una máquina que el PC del administrador (es decir, yo) no reconocía. La ventana del chat se veía algo así: Cyber Chat: Admin 02 PC: 00 g00gle_240394: ¿Qué estás haciendo? Supuse que algún tipo listo había cambiado la configuración de su ordenador. Si ese mismo sujeto había logrado cambiar el nombre predeterminado del usuario, el cual en el chat debería ser algo como «Usuario PC 01», pues entonces también era capaz de cambiar la configuración predeterminada de su máquina. Para asegurarme, le contesté: «Veo que cambiaste la configuración de tu máquina, ¿ pero quién es tan tonto como para enviar un mensaje al administrador después de hacer algo así? Gracias a esto ya lo noté. Pon todo en orden por favor, gracias». Tardó un par de segundos en contestar, pero al hacerlo solo se disculpó y no volvió a escribir. No supe quién había sido, luego de que revisé todas las máquinas por medio de la mía no vi ningún mensaje enviado. Tal vez fue alguien robándose la señal, de todas formas solo era el encargado del local, así que no podía hacer mucho. Cuando estuve con el dueño antes de cerrar, le comenté lo sucedido, y él me dijo que lo revisaría y me retiré. Al día siguiente me dijo que no había ningún interceptor en la señal, pues la única forma de conectarse era por medio del cable de Ethernet; me refrescó la memoria diciendo que habíamos desactivado la señal wi-fi porque varios negocios de la cuadra la utilizaban y eso ralentizaba la red. No respondí nada, pero me quedé con la duda. Pasaron un par de días y ya me había olvidado de lo sucedido, pero ese usuario volvió un día por la tarde, haciendo la misma pregunta. Esta vez no le contesté y decidí mostrarle a mi patrón el mensaje para así poder saber de dónde provenía. Transcurrieron aproximadamente unos veinte minutos hasta que apareciera en el chat que el usuario g00gle_240394 estaba desconectado. En ese momento mi jefe entró al local y le dije que viera a la pantalla; lo que le mostré fue una ventana de chat sin PC seleccionada y en blanco, totalmente en blanco. Me preguntó la razón por la que le había mostrado eso, pero me limité a decir, «Vaya que soy descuidado, creo que lo cerré. Olvídelo, no era nada…». Ese día me sentí como un tonto y pensé que lo mejor era que yo mismo descubriera a ese sujeto. Llegué a mi casa y descargué un programa para localizar ordenadores alrededor del mundo. Pasaron muchos días sin que apareciera, casi dos semanas. Yo ya había instalado el programa en la máquina del cibercafé. Entonces llegó el día, g00gle_240394 volvió con su pregunta. Inmediatamente busqué el programa y me di cuenta de que no estaba en donde lo había dejado, sin acceso directo o archivos en disco; mas no me detuve ahí —pensé que mi jefe pudo haberlo borrado, él solía borrar los archivos sin dar previo aviso cada vez que descargaba algo y no lo justificaba—. Busqué de nuevo el programa, pero mientras estaba descargándolo el sujeto se desconectó… Solo que esta vez me dijo lo siguiente antes de retirarse: «Si querías saber de dónde soy, ¿por qué no lo preguntaste?» Al parecer sabía, de alguna manera, que lo quería localizar. El archivo se descargó y comencé a rastrear la procedencia del mensaje, pero casi al finalizar la búsqueda la ventana volvió a ponerse en blanco como la vez pasada y el programa marcó error. No me di por vencido y lo guardé en una USB, de esa forma no correría el riesgo de perder el programa de nuevo. Él volvió a escribirme justo al día siguiente. Sabía cómo funcionaba el programa, así que decidí entretenerlo mientras terminaba de buscar. Hizo la misma pregunta: «¿Qué estás haciendo?». «Trabajo, ¿qué me dices tú?». «Interesante, ¿acaso trabajas en un cibercafé?». «¿Cómo lo sabes?». «Tienes internet, estás conectado todo el día. Si estuvieras en una oficina o algo similar, no podrías tener acceso a la red tan constantemente. ¿Acaso crees que te estoy espiando?». «Nada de eso, simple curiosidad, tú qué me cuentas, aún no me respondes». El programa estaba por terminar, cuando él dijo lo siguiente: «Nada… Oye, lo siento. Me tengo que ir. Pero por si te aburres, o aún quieres saber en dónde estoy, revisa este enlace: http://archives/map/register_ssxa44a2gghdfg12/g00gle_240394». El programa marcó error de nuevo, pero, al parecer, el sujeto era o torpe o quería jugar conmigo, tal vez confundirme. Entré al enlace por curiosidad, y porque supuse que mis intentos por localizarlo seguirían fallando. Mi sorpresa no fue mucha, pues el enlace conducía a una foto de la calle en donde se encontraba el cibercafé, solo que ésta se veía distinta. Creí que él la pudo modificar o que era la misma calle antes de que yo la conociera. Cuando mi jefe llegó para cerrar, pensé en mostrarle la imagen, pero no pude ubicarla; busqué en el historial sin ningún éxito. Mi jefe no dijo nada, sólo me miró extrañado por mi comportamiento. Al otro día, luego de que mi jefe se hubiera ido, g00gle_240394 comenzó a chatear conmigo. Esta vez intenté sacarle alguna respuesta. «Hola amigo, ¿qué tal tu día?». «Pues apenas empieza, en donde estamos, según tu foto de ayer, apenas son las…», antes de que terminara de escribir, él mandó un mensaje: «9». «¿?», le escribí. «Son las 9, 9:03 a.m., para ser exactos». «Bueno mi reloj dice que son las 9:00 a.m. pero son solo minutos de diferencia». «¿Y qué tal si fuera más que eso?». «¿A qué te refieres?». «¿Recuerdas la foto? Creo que no podrás seguir trabajando aquí por mucho». «¿Quieres decir que vienes del futuro o algo así?». «Es una forma de decirlo». «¿Cuál es tu nombre real?». «Google». «Ajá y yo me llamo Wikipedia jajajaja», le respondí cínicamente. «No, tu nombre real es Guillermo, pero prefieres que la gente te llame Dracko». En ese momento no me asusté. Si el tipo era un gran informático (algo de lo que no me cabía la menor duda) pudo haber averiguado eso gracias a la infinidad de redes sociales y otros sitios a los que me he registrado. Entonces le dije: «Veo que eres bueno para esto, debes ser un hacker. Si es así, ¿por qué sigues a alguien como yo y no a la CIA o el FBI? No sé, podrías cambiar las acciones de Facebook a tu favor, ¿por qué me sigues a mí?». «Sencillo, porque el dinero no me es útil; ¿para qué lo quiero si no lo necesito? En cambio, si logro encontrar a alguien que me ayude, como tú… Eso podría servirme más que el dinero». «Quieres decir que necesitas a alguien… ¿Para?». «Una página, una que pueda ser constantemente visitada. Tal vez varias páginas. Creo que me serviría alguien como tú para esto, tienes el tiempo libre suficiente para ayudarme, además de que busco a alguien en particular, y tú lo localizarás más rápido que yo». «Páginas, solo eso, ¿por qué no hackeas una ya existente?». «Porque ya son mías, cualquier página que te llegue a la mente; y no solo eso, los dueños de esas páginas son personas como tú, a las que también contacté y las volví ricas y poderosas. Digamos que soy el dueño de esos seres». «Acaso estas trolleándome? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dirás que eres el diablo y estás consumiendo almas, por eso FB y YouTube son tan conocidos, porque los creadores vendieron sus almas y ahora tienen lo que querían?». «No lo malinterpretes, no tengo nada que ver con algo sobrenatural. Te lo dije antes, soy Google, ¿acaso eso no te suena familiar?». «Demuéstralo, viejo…». «http://google.com.mx». «Vaya, se nota que eres Google ¬¬…». «Sé tus contraseñas, las biografías de tus páginas, con todas las modificaciones que les has hecho. Sé todo lo que has llegado a registrar entrando a mí, tu historial, incluso el eliminado. Mira esto, incrédulo… http://archives/map/register_ssxa44a2gghdfg12/g00gle_240394». Entré al enlace y este llevaba a la misma imagen del día anterior, lo que no demostraba absolutamente nada; aún seguía creyendo que era un hacker troll sin nada más que hacer, pero mi curiosidad era grande, y no detuve la conversación: «Bien, “Google”, ¿y qué es lo que haré por ti?». «Sencillo, revisa esto: http://hiawfgfhjy518ss1ffg4d5f121fd8g7s». Era un enlace que llevaba a una página vacía de fondo negro, nada especial. Entonces le pregunté: «Q con esto???». «Necesita algo relevante, ¿no lo crees? Tal vez una imagen, algo como esas ventanas emergentes. Puede ser un enlace troll como Ooskar o Goatse . cx, algo que haga que la audiencia trabaje por sí sola». «Por q no subes tu imagen alterada, la d esta calle???». «Buena idea, pero no puedo usar el registro de esa imagen hasta que suceda». «Suceda???», pregunté algo impactado. «Q debe suceder???». «Lo que ves en la foto, su registro será el día miércoles de la semana que viene. De hecho, a la imagen la subirán desde tu cibercafé; es una fotografía tomada con un Sony Ericsson W580. Ésta será tu evidencias, así sabrás que yo soy Google, mientras tanto, me retiro. Pasado este suceso te contactaré, exactamente a las 4:22 p.m., para acordar lo que se subirá a nuestro sitio». Mi amigo navegador se desconectó y me dejó pensando. La curiosidad de saber qué pasaría era grande en mí, así que esperé a ese miércoles. Habíamos cambiado la ubicación del cibercafé hace dos o tres días, apenas comenzábamos a trabajar de nuevo cuando llegó mi jefe a mostrarme algo; era la foto de la que había hablado con g00gle_240394. Mi jefe me contó que tuvimos mucha suerte, pues hace un par de horas, hubo un accidente en la calle en la que trabajábamos anteriormente. Un tráiler de combustible se volcó y esto ocasionó una fuerte explosión. Mi jefe, emocionado, me pidió que me moviera de la máquina; vi lo que estaba haciendo, y él estaba subiendo la foto, para después publicarla en sus redes sociales contando lo sucedido y la suerte que tuvo al irse de ahí. Eran las 4:20 p.m. y mi jefe seguía en la máquina, y pensé que él al fin lograría ver a g00gle_240394. Esto me alegró, pero de un momento a otro recibió una llamada, desconectó su teléfono del ordenador, el cual era exactamente un Sony Ericsson W580, y atendió la llamada. Colgando me dijo que ya se iba. Faltaba sólo un minuto, por lo que le pedí que esperara, pero me contestó que no podía, que se tenía que ir urgentemente, y luego de que abandonó el establecimiento, el mensaje llegó. Le grité y le pedí que volviera, pero me dijo que fuera lo que fuera, tendría que esperar. Miré el mensaje, era de g00gle_240394, y decía: «Hola de nuevo. El gran día llegó». A decir verdad, me pareció extraño que lograra localizarme, tal vez haber cargado la imagen fue lo que delató mi ubicación, pero eso era lo de menos. Él había acertado en cuanto a lo sucedido, la fotografía era exactamente como la recordaba. Al ver que tardaba en responder, mandó otro mensaje. «¿Acaso no te alegras de conversar conmigo de nuevo?». «No es eso», le dije. «Es solo que no me lo esperaba, bueno, tal vez en algun sentido lo esperaba, mas no estaba seguro de que volveriamos a estar en contacto…». «Entonces, ¿estás listo?». «Supongo, d q se trata?». «¿Sabes lo que significa el término snuff?». «Si, eso, lo paranormal y el gore son muy famosos en la red, claro despues d la porno…». «Sí, eso pensé. Sé que has llegado a curiosear sobre todos esos términos, así que espero que estés listo para lo siguiente: http://hdakdfuyrkfisd2654gsaafd1f5dfsdfds5fds4fdf4ds5f4d5f4d5f». Entré al enlace…, pero esta vez era algo más fuerte. Esta vez me sorprendió ver al que parecía ser mi jefe, muerto; pero no sólo había sido asesinado como en cualquier homicidio, ésa parecía la obra de un psicópata sanguinario. No pude mirar la imagen por mucho tiempo, la cerré casi de inmediato y le exigí que me diera una explicación. «Es lo que quiero en nuestra página». «No entiendo, debo fotografiar a un muerto y subir la imagen???». «Algo así, pero no es tan sencillo…». «No entiendo…». «Tú eres quien debe asesinarlo». «COMO?!?!?!». «No hay más explicaciones, sé que lo harás». «Y q si me niego???». «No hay vuelta atrás, pues ya sabes de lo que se trata. Tu cuenta está hecha, y ahora debes hacerlo si no quieres que tu registro sea dado de baja, o que nuestra página tenga algo así, como… ¡TÚ en el lugar de ese cadáver!». «Jajajajaja… esto es estúpido, no se por q t sigo el juego, vete al diablo!!! .l.». Cerré la conversación y llamé a mi jefe. Le dije que teníamos problemas con la luz, que se había ido y no volvía, a lo que él respondió con que cerrara en veinte minutos si no regresaba. Entonces cerré y me fui de ahí, no esperé que el tiempo pasara, sólo esperé los veinte minutos una vez afuera para poder marcarle y decirle que iba a cerrar. Estaba en mi casa y aún pensaba en la imagen y en esas tan extrañas conversaciones… Por la noche no pude dormir. Al día siguiente llegué al trabajo algo tarde, estaba desvelado y aún seguía un poco asustado por lo sucedido. Hablé con mi jefe para informarle que no podía seguir trabajando ahí; me preguntó por qué, pero sólo le mentí diciendo que era por mis estudios. Aceptó, pero me pidió que me quedara un par de días más para darle la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que me reemplazara. Sin más remedio, me quedé. Él estuvo conmigo todo el día, así que no supe nada de g00gle_240394 en el transcurso de éste. Pasaron dos días más sin saber nada de g00gle_240394, pero aún seguía teniendo insomnio y terrores nocturnos. Sentía que me volvía paranoico, en especial cuando mi jefe salía o me dejaba solo. Ese día llegó una chica que venía por el empleo, era una chica linda, simpática y amistosa; jamás olvidaré cómo era ella antes, ese día que la conocí. Se llamaba Victoria, pero le gustaba que le dijeran Vicky. El mismo día le enseñé lo que debía hacer, pero no podía dejar de actuar como un maldito loco, me desconcentraba con facilidad y no podía hablarle tranquilamente. Me sentía nervioso, sentía que algún mensaje llegaría. Eso me hizo recordar que cuando comencé a trabajar en el cibercafé, mi amigo, que estaba en el puesto antes que yo, actuaba de una manera semejante, quizá porque él también había sido acosado por Google. Éste le pidió que hiciera algo que no quería, y mi amigo abandonó el lugar. Cuando terminó nuestra jornada laboral nos fuimos juntos, y esta chica, algo preocupada, me preguntó si me encontraba bien, a lo que sólo le comenté: —¡Nunca, nunca…! ¡Escúchame con atención, jamás hables con alguien que no conozcas por chat, no lo hagas; Google te buscará y, una vez dentro, no habrá salida! Luego de que dije eso, salí corriendo y me dirigí a mi casa. Estando ahí traté de localizar a mi amigo; comencé vía internet, pero no encontré sus antiguas cuentas en redes sociales, páginas de juegos ni correo electrónico, era un fantasma en la red. Mientras estaba buscándolo, pasó lo esperado. Un mensaje llegó, pero esta vez él sólo dijo algo y se desconectó. Lo que decía el mensaje era: «Más vale que lo hagas, no corras el mismo destino que g00gle_010692: http://archive/g00gle_010692/fg1f5g4fgfd5g4sd8f4eq65f78ef4». Mi curiosidad me llevó a una respuesta. El enlace me condujo a una clase de perfil de mi amigo. Anoté el número de su celular y apagué el equipo, pues no pensaba quedarme a esperar a que otro mensaje llegara. Marqué el número un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta. Justo cuando dejé de marcar y estaba a punto de irme a la cama, una llamada entró. Contesté y era mi amigo, el cual me preguntó sólo una cosa: —Dracko, ¿eres tú? —Sí, soy yo viejo. No sé cómo supo que era yo, pero no dudé en preguntarle si nos podíamos ver. Aceptó y acordamos un punto. Al día siguiente me encontré con mi amigo, el cual lucía tranquilo, transmitiéndome la idea de que no pudo pasarle nada de lo que a mí me estaba pasando. Él comenzó la charla. —Cuánto tiempo, vaya, apenas y me acordaba de ti. ¿Cómo has estado? —Bien, yo… —No quise hacer más rodeos y fui al grano—. Viejo, ¿qué sabes de un usuario llamado google guion bajo 24, 03, 94? Su cara se puso pálida, y sólo me dijo: —Me tengo que ir, fue un error venir a verte, tengo que trabajar… —No, espera, necesito respuestas. Ese usuario me está acosando, amenazando y, por lo visto, lo conoces. Dime qué es lo que sabes, por favor. Estaba a punto de retirarse, estaba de espaldas, y me contestó con lo siguiente: —No sé por qué olvidé mencionar eso cuando tomaste mi empleo, pero ahora lo siento, en serio, por segunda vez… Por ti… —¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté curioso. —Lo siento, pero creo que para remediarlo puedo terminar lo que empecé ese día, antes de que ellos vuelvan… Una mirada psicópata y una sonrisa demoníaca se dibujaron en su rostro. Entonces se lanzó hacia mí gritando que en serio lo sentía. No supe qué hacer, sólo intenté defenderme; pero cuando estaba sobre mí y yo estaba en el suelo, un extraño sujeto encapuchado se acercó a nosotros y golpeó fuertemente a mi amigo, quitándomelo de encima. Lo escuche decir: —Tu tiempo se acabó, es hora de cerrar sesión. Una vez que estuve libre intenté escapar, pero escuché un tremendo grito desgarrador y, al voltear, vi a mi amigo pidiéndome ayuda; el sujeto encapuchado lo había atravesado con un fierro, con el cual después lo golpeó frenéticamente. Sólo fui capaz de seguir huyendo, y cuando empecé a correr, un mensaje llegó a mi celular. Era Google nuevamente, me había enviado un mensaje, que decía: «Vuelve y tómale una fotografía, sólo eso. Te he facilitado el trabajo, ¿no lo crees?». No recuerdo bien qué fue lo siguiente que hice ese día, pero al día siguiente cuando logré reaccionar, estaba en la ducha. Salí y un mensaje estaba en mi celular, éste tenía un número que, según decía, era una cuenta bancaria en donde podría cobrar lo ganado por la fotografía. Decidí ignorarlo y apagué el celular… sólo quería olvidarlo todo. Pasó un año, pensé que ya había acabado para mí, pero sólo lo había ignorado por un largo tiempo. Había dejado de utilizar teléfono celular con cualquier servicio de internet, borré mis cuentas de cualquier servicio en línea y me alejé de la web en cualquier aspecto desde ese día. No había olvidado por completo lo sucedido, pero al menos intentaba no recordarlo. Un día, sin embargo, en mi nuevo trabajo en un supermercado —uno de esos que abren las veinticuatro horas del día—, vi a Vicky. Eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Sabía que era ella, jamás olvidaría a nadie involucrado en ese maldito evento. Vicky se veía más demacrada y muy alterada, no era la chica que yo recordaba. Entró al lugar y me miró fijamente, para luego decir: —Al fin te encuentro… Su cara estaba pálida, tenía unas ojeras tremendas y simplemente se veía devastada; su voz sonaba entrecortada y débil. Preocupado, le pregunté: —¿Qué sucede…, por qué me buscabas? No entendí bien lo siguiente que dijo, pues se desplomó en el piso, desmayada. Lo que creí entender fue… «Google»… La llevé a mi auto y la recosté ahí, y pedí permiso para irme. Llegué a casa, recosté a Vicky en mi cama y yo me quedé en el sofá. No podía conciliar el sueño, todas esas memorias llegaban a mi mente una y otra vez, nuevamente, sin dejarme en paz. Decidí leer algo para ignorarlo, desde que me había alejado del internet solía leer regularmente novelas de misterio y cosas de detectives; me gustaba distraerme con eso, pues con los libros me sentía seguro. Apenas comenzaba a leer cuando escuché a Vicky gritar. Corrí a mi habitación y miré a todos lados; ella estaba sola, pero me dijo con voz débil que necesitaba mi ayuda. Aún tenía dudas sobre por qué me estaba buscando, así que le pregunté: —¿Por qué dices que me buscabas? —Ellos vendrán por mí. Me dio curiosidad saber quién era ese sujeto que me hablaba por el chat… debí haberte hecho caso. Él me dijo que ahora no habría salida. —¿Salida de qué? —Ahora… debo asesinarte, o ellos me mataran a mí. —Dime que tú no… Me sorprendió lo que escuché, pero decidí ayudarla, pues supuse que ella también se había involucrado con Google. Le pregunté más, pero sólo me mostró una foto con su celular y se quedó dormida, estaba débil y necesitaba descansar. Miré la foto y me sorprendió, era una de un homicidio similar al de la foto que yo recibí. Era yo, sólo que me veía muerto en un sentido más… tranquilo, ya que sólo se podía apreciar una porción de mi cuerpo con un agujero de bala en la frente, algo más práctico que la última vez. El nombre del archivo era «http://user_g00gle_240394_29_april_2012/fghfd1g4g56df2d1f2a4ff4af1d2/log_out». Miré la URL un rato y me percaté de algo que no había notado en otros enlaces enviados por este asesino: estaba escrita lo que parecía ser una fecha. No podía dormir, no dejaba de mirar a Vicky, en lo único que pensaba era en que sería asesinado. Me senté en el piso, y después de un rato de lectura e incómodos pensamientos, logré dormir. Un olor nauseabundo me despertó. Estaba recostado en mi cama, y ésta se encontraba bañada en sangre. Me volteé y vi a lo que parecía ser Vicky acribillada. Sus órganos estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, al igual que su sangre. Cuando logré salir del shock me levanté rápidamente de la cama y noté que su celular estaba en mis manos. Tenía puesta una dirección que me recordó mucho a lo que Google llamaba «nuestra página», sólo que la URL se parecía a la del día anterior, con un pequeño cambio: «http://user_g00gle_240394/change/g00gle120393_03_april_2012/fghfd1g4g56df2d1f2a4ff4af1d2/log_out». Había otro «google» con números escrito ahí. Decidí ver la página y ésta solamente contenía un video sin título. Lo reproduje, la calidad era de no más de tres pixeles. Supuse que g00gle_240394 lo había editado para que se viera más tenebroso, pues al comenzar se veía a la silueta de alguien con un cuchillo acercándose a la cámara y comenzando a rondar el cuarto. No logré ver mucho hasta que encendió una pequeña luz, tal vez una lámpara; en cuanto esto sucedió descubrí que era mi cuarto. Enfocó la cama en la cual se encontraba Vicky, pero no estaba dormida, ella estaba despierta, atada a la cama y amordazada. La silueta se acercó y, en un acto al estilo Guinea Pig: Flowers of Flesh and Blood, enfocó una pequeña mesa que tenía en mi cuarto, sobre la cual había un mantel, una charola y varios utensilios de uso cotidiano, asemejándose grandemente a esas mesas que los cirujanos utilizan para colocar sus herramientas. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería, pues el cadáver de Vicky ahora se encontraba en mi cuarto. El video continuaba, el sujeto que grababa hacía que pareciera que el espectador era quien estaba haciendo todo, como una clase de video en primera persona. Tomó un desarmador con una mano, se acercó lentamente a Vicky, acarició su pierna y con un violento movimiento lo clavó en su pierna; grabó su rostro, podía apreciarse el dolor en ella y apenas se escuchaban sus gritos y gemidos. Volvió a la toma del desarmador y comenzó a retorcerlo dentro de su pierna, y luego lo sacó y volvió a la mesa, de la cual tomó un cuchillo de cocina común y corriente. Se acercó nuevamente a Vicky y esta vez no la lastimó, sólo utilizó el cuchillo para desgarrar su ropa. La siguiente escena fue algo tan sumamente enfermo, que la única forma en la que podría describirla, es diciendo que esta escena parecía sacada de la película A Serbian Film. El sujeto puso la cámara en un lugar donde pudiera grabarse lo que hacía claramente. Durante unos veinte minutos, aproximadamente, violó a Vicky, pero eso no fue nada. Después de ese tiempo, el sujeto comenzó a acuchillarla en sus extremidades de modo que sólo la hería sin matarla, y de un momento a otro, se detuvo; Vicky lloraba, y se vio al sujeto levantarse tranquilamente y salir de escena, para después entrar con una licuadora. La conectó y la encendió, entonces introdujo la mano de Vicky y la destrozó por completo, pudiéndose ver cómo la sangre y trozos de carne desechos volaban por la habitación. La agónica escena se cortó y se vio un ángulo distinto, como si alguien más grabara. Se veía el brazo de Vicky, el que no fue dañado por la licuadora, y una segueta comenzó a hacer un corte brusco en él; Vicky intentaba zafarse, pero ese forcejeo inútil sólo causaba que el sujeto hiciera varios cortes adicionales en su brazo. Cuando estaba a punto de cercenarlo, ella lo arrancó de un jalón y se escuchó un grito tremendo; a pesar de que estaba amordazada, los gemidos eran fuertes y me hacían sentir el dolor que ella sintió. El video comenzó a fallar, y luego de unos segundos la toma se recuperó, sólo que esta vez Vicky ya estaba muerta y totalmente desecha, era sólo un tronco sin forma alguna en su rostro y desgarrada de cualquier otra parte. La toma se veía borrosa y se adelantaba sin razón alguna, para después regresar a donde nos habíamos quedado. En esta toma Vicky ya no estaba amordazada, y lo poco que le quedaba de brazo estaba desatado. Parecía que ella se quitó la mordaza como pudo, pues su cara estaba llena de sangre. Con voz débil pedía clemencia, que la dejara ir, sólo lloraba y rogaba por ser liberada. En esta toma la calidad había subido impresionantemente, como si una cámara profesional hubiese grabado sus últimas palabras. La toma hizo un corte rápido, y la siguiente escena volvió a ser de una calidad baja y aspecto turbio. A pesar de que no quería continuar viendo, el morbo no me dejaba reaccionar. Para empezar, la escena tenía un ángulo poco apreciable, y se oían gritos, como si la tortura se hubiera vuelto sumamente sádica. Se podían ver ligeras salpicaduras de sangre y se escuchaba algo así como un motor o una máquina escandalosa, y sonaban herramientas cayendo al suelo, un caos total. Lo único que se podía ver con la pobre iluminación era un par de siluetas peleando, pero cuando la imagen se volvió clara, la cámara cayó al suelo y sólo se veía la toma de unos pies. En esa toma vi caer lo que parecía ser una pierna cortada, un par de entrañas y mucha sangre. Entonces un pie del atacante pisó la cámara y ésta se quedó filmando estática por aproximadamente unos diez segundos. El video se cortó y se puedo ver al sujeto que hizo todo vistiendo una capucha. Lo primero que pensé fue que ese extraño sujeto era Google, pero no pude verlo bien, la capucha lo cubría y apenas había un poco de luz en la toma. Esta escena entrecortada del asesino duró poco más de unos segundos. El video terminaba ahí, se cortó bruscamente y la página se cerró de manera automática. Una sensación escalofriante recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Miré a Vicky y sólo comencé a llorar. Entonces recibí un mensaje en su celular, que decía: «Hola de nuevo». Era Google. Decidí contestarle, diciéndole: «¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Pensé que me habías dejado en paz, ¿por qué le hiciste esto a Vicky? ¡Ella no debía estar involucrada!». «Lo sé, pero ella se involucró y le tocó perder. Deberías dar gracias de que aún seguimos activos; es decir, ella simplemente cerró sesión en su vida mortal, pero estará conmigo para siempre, su video la ha inmortalizado». «¡¡¡MALDITO ENFERMO!!!». Dije eso y apagué el celular. Salí de la habitación y decidí irme de ahí. Tenía que investigar lo que estaba pasando, quién era Google en realidad y por qué aún me involucraba en esto después de tanto tiempo. Los libros que había leído todo ese tiempo me dieron ideas de cómo investigar sin involucrar a la policía, pues si lo hacía ellos pensarían que fui yo quien mató a Vicky y quien cometió el asesinato de mi amigo. Hice una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa y sólo llevé mi laptop, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo desconectado, pues tenía otras intenciones aparte de sólo investigar. Por último, tomé las llaves de mi auto, y me fui. Conduciendo llegué a las afueras de la ciudad. Había un hotel, esos que están a la mitad de las carreteras, que sólo tienen cuartos básicos y no cobran mucho; era un lugar perfecto para ocultarme mientras averiguaba quién era este asesino. Renté una habitación por un tiempo y comencé mi investigación. Google empezaba a hastiarme, hablaba de nuestra página y del dinero que estábamos ganando. No contesté nunca, pero él insistía y hacía distintas preguntas, como si ya no me importaba esto o si le ayudaría con lo siguiente. Pude ignorarlo por casi una semana, pero mi estado mental me estaba llevando demasiado lejos, ya debía dinero al hotel, y mi trabajo, aunque no lo quisiera, seguramente lo había perdido. Fue entonces cuando tomé medidas drásticas: esperé a que Google se conectara y le pedí mi cuenta bancaria. Él accedió de inmediato, y la apunté y fui a un banco. Una vez ahí traté de retirar dinero de la supuesta cuenta, pero no había registro de ella. Siempre pensé que era una mentira, y por esa razón no me molesté, pero al volver a casa, Google me había escrito. El mensaje decía: «¿Eres estúpido? Si querías retirar el dinero me lo hubieras dicho, yo mismo lo haré por ti. No vuelvas a involucrar a nadie más en esto, podrían saber de mí. Y aparte, ¿cómo un niño de diecisiete años va a retirar dinero así como así?». Leí eso y escuché la puerta. Al abrir, era un sujeto con un paquete. Me lo entregó y me pidió mi nombre para registrarlo como recibido, pero le dije que no esperaba paquetes. Luego me preguntó todos mis datos, los cuales estaba leyendo desde una hoja que describía la entrega. Todos los datos eran reales, pues hasta la ubicación actual —el hotel— la tenía indicada en esa hoja. Decidí tomar el paquete y me pidió escribir mi nombre de nuevo. Cuando comencé, me dijo: —No señor, su nombre de usuario, por favor. —¿Usuario? —le pregunté extrañado. —Como ejemplo, mire el mío. Miré lo que llevaba bordado en su playera. Me dejó en shock, porque lo que decía era «g00gle_301193». Me hizo reaccionar y me pidió nuevamente mi nombre de usuario. Le dije que no sabía de lo que hablaba. —Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, usted cuenta con un nombre de usuario otorgado por alguien que también ya debe conocer. ¿Acaso acaba de iniciar sesión? Sólo escribí lo primero que me llegó a la mente, «g00gle_240394». El sujeto me dio las gracias y se retiró. Estaba mirando el paquete, no quería abrirlo, esperaba encontrarme con la cabeza humana de algún familiar o tal vez un video de otro homicidio. Decidí ponerlo en la mesa y no lo abrí en todo el día. No dejaba de pensar en lo que ese tipo había dicho, «nombre de usuario»… En ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta. Antes de abrir me asomé por la mirilla; era el dueño del hotel. Lo hice pasar y me dijo que tenía que pagarle la renta o si no me echaría de ahí. Conversé con él y lo convencí de no echarme, le dije que tendría el dinero pronto, que no podía dejar que me echara. Justo cuando cerré la puerta y encendí la máquina, vi un mensaje de Google: «Abre el paquete, es tu parte. Espero que sea suficiente». Abrí con miedo el paquete, pero sólo era una cámara. La reconocí de inmediato, era la cámara que había comprado tiempo atrás; estaba sucia y llena de algo que parecía ser sangre. No me preocupé por eso y vacié la caja, encontrando también una pistola y un sobre con una tarjeta de débito. Realmente necesitaba el dinero, así que la tomé y salí a un cajero. Eran las once de la noche, llegué a un cajero y, al mirar la cantidad que la cuenta de la tarjeta tenía, casi no lo creí: tenía más de medio millón de pesos. Sólo retiré lo necesario para pagar el hotel y regresé, le pagué al dueño y me fui a mi cuarto. La laptop seguía encendida, y como si supiera que había regresado, Google me escribió nuevamente. «Veo que estás más relajado ahora». «Supongo, pero aún debo saber… ¿quién diablos eres tú?». «Buena pregunta, pero ¿por qué no te evitas la fatiga y vuelves a la escena del crimen? Ahí puedes obtener respuestas, ¿no lo crees?». Tenía razón, salí tan rápido de ahí que jamás me di el tiempo de observar con atención. No escribí nada más y fui en dirección a mi antiguo departamento. El olor se había vuelto penetrante, sólo abrí la puerta y mi estómago se revolvió a tal grado que me ocasionó el vómito. Soporté el hedor y comencé a explorar el sitio; aún estaba el cuerpo de Vicky, su celular… todo como lo recordaba. Pero después recordé la cámara, la que venía en el paquete. ¿Cómo pudieron entregármela si ésta debería seguir por aquí arrumbada? Encendí mi laptop y Google estaba listo para chatear: «¿Qué dices, tus inútiles libros no te enseñaron nada?». «No es eso, sé que tú eres quien hizo esto, vi a un encapuchado cuando murió mi amigo, ese mismo sujeto aparece en el video. ¿Por qué no das la cara? Sé que eres tú…». «Y entonces… ¿por qué usas la misma capucha?». «¿Qué dices?», pregunté asombrado. «¿Qué maldita capucha?». «Entre tus cosas, ahí la encontrarás. ¡Busca bien, Sherlock!». No dijo nada más y se desconectó. Volví a mi habitación y busqué desesperadamente; grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar entre mi ropa la capucha de la que Google hablaba. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto. ¿Entonces por qué veía a otros sujetos? No busqué respuestas en ese momento, sólo salí y deposité un mes de renta en mi antiguo departamento para evitar que alguien sospechara e intentara entrar. Volví al hotel, en ese momento el dueño me detuvo, y me cuestionó: —¿De dónde sacaste el dinero, hijo? No tenías nada, y en un par de horas saliste y conseguiste el efectivo. Dime la verdad, ¿a qué te dedicas? No contesté, ni siquiera lo miré, simplemente caminaba hacia mi cuarto. Una vez en la puerta, busqué mis llaves para abrir, pero él seguía haciendo preguntas: —Vamos, dime, ¿acaso eres ladrón? Si no me contestas me veré obligado a llamar a la policía. Eso me asustó, así que sólo abrí la puerta y la cerré con llave. El dueño seguía tocando y gritando, y luego se fue diciendo que iría por la policía. Lo único que pensé fue en contactar a Google, pero no sabía cómo localizarlo y estaba desconectado. Me desesperé, no sabía qué hacer, ahora estaba solo. Tal vez comencé a volverme loco y aluciné todo, en el mejor de los casos, nada de esto había pasado. Miré a mi alrededor y el cuarto en el que estaba, la ropa que traía, y… me recordó la imagen de mi muerte. Hasta tenía con qué dar el disparo. El arma a la que no le había tomado importancia estaba en el paquete, pero cuando la tuve entre mis manos, llegó un mensaje, una URL. La abrí, esperando en ella una salida. Era nuestra famosa página, en ésta había una imagen de un hombre con un par de tiros en el cuerpo y unos cuantos golpes. Al ver bien la foto, vi que ese cuarto me era familiar, era el cuarto en el cual residía el dueño, su cabina. Podía ver el mostrador y al dueño ahorcado con su teléfono… Tomé la cámara del paquete y preparé el arma, bajé las escaleras y, cuando llegué, actué de manera inconsciente. Lo poco que puedo recordar es al dueño con el teléfono en la mano preguntándome qué hacía, que llamaría a la policía. Al día siguiente amanecí en la carretera, recostado en el asiento trasero de mi auto y en medio de un camino distinto. Estaba tapado con la capucha negra, fue entonces cuando comencé a aceptar que, en realidad, era yo el asesino. Pero no podía creerlo aún, después de todo, pude ver a más encapuchados, no era el único. El sujeto que me entregó el paquete, mi amigo y Vicky, ellos también se habían involucrado. Mi laptop estaba encendida y la cámara conectada, un video acababa de ser subido a nuestra página, junto con la imagen que había visto el día anterior. Reproduje el video para refrescar mi memoria. Comenzaba conmigo grabando lo último que recordaba, el dueño del lugar junto a su teléfono, amenazando con llamar a la policía. Me le acercaba lentamente, grabando con la cámara frente a mí. Luego coloqué la cámara en el mostrador y ésta enfocaba sólo una parte de nuestro abdomen. Se escucharon amenazas y gritos por parte del dueño del hotel, después hubo un forcejeo por la bocina del teléfono seguido de un golpe hecho con la misma. Al alejarnos un poco de la cámara pude ver una toma más amplia, al menos se nos veía del torso para arriba. El dueño estaba sangrando de la cabeza, tenía una pequeña herida, se le escuchaba amenazar y en su cara se apreciaba el terror. Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, y al intentar escapar tiró la cámara, permitiéndome ver ahora desde un ángulo que mostraba de los pies hacia arriba. Me podía ver ahorcando al dueño con el cable del teléfono, para luego soltarlo tras unos segundos y dejarlo caer al suelo, justo encima de la cámara. Estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, se pudo ver cómo tomó la cámara e intentó huir con ella, y mientras se veían varias tomas de él corriendo, se oyó un disparo. Cayó y la cámara grababa al dueño viéndome caminar poco a poco hacia él. La toma se cortó, para ser retomada con el dueño sentado en el piso de su cabina. La cámara volvió a ser posicionada en el mostrador; esta vez, el hombre estaba sudando y sangraba, el cable del teléfono estaba alrededor de su cuello, y lloraba, pidiendo débilmente que lo dejara ir, que no lo matara; pero el cable alrededor de su cuello se apretó y él comenzó a forcejear para liberarse. Se podía ver cómo moría lentamente, y, justo cuando parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, varios disparos terminaron con su dolor. La cámara se movió, grabó mis pies y luego el video terminó. Google me escribió en ese instante. «Bien hecho, al fin aceptaste tu objetivo. Sólo por eso, mira: http://user_g00gle_240394_29_october_2013/fghfd1g4g56df2d1f2a4ff4af1d2/log_out». La dirección me llevaba a una imagen en la que aparecía yo nuevamente, pero esta vez en un sitio distinto, parecido a una calle, tal vez una avenida. Me mostraba como si hubiese sido atropellado. Entonces le pregunté: «¿Qué significa esto?». «Eso no es nada más ni nada menos que la fecha de caducidad de tu cuenta». «¿A qué te refieres?». No respondió, así que lo presioné: «Te hice una pregunta, ¡RESPONDE!». «Bien, g00gle_240394 es tu cuenta. Como puedes notar, si no es que ya lo has hecho, los números son tu fecha de nacimiento, mientras que «Google» soy yo. Los ceros significan mi posición, no tengo fecha de nacimiento, por eso llevo sólo un par de ceros. La URL que te envié y la que viste en el celular de Vicky no eran más que la fecha de caducidad de tu cuenta, lo que significa que cuando esa fecha llegue, te pasará lo que a g00gle_010692 y g00gle120393: sus cuentas caducaron, pero iniciaron sesión conmigo. Gracias a ti, ellos ahora son, en cierto sentido, inmortales. ¿No es eso lo que muchos como ustedes, los mortales, desean?». «Entonces qué tenía que ver el sujeto que maté anoche, ¿él también tenía relación con todo esto?». «Digamos que no fue su día de suerte, porque cuando un usuario, como tú anoche, está a punto de cerrar sesión, tiene la oportunidad de renovar su cuenta por un tiempo determinado. Ese tiempo es lo que le quede de vida a alguien más…». «¿Qué, quieres decir que tomo su vida como en Destino final?». «No, porque no puedes matar a lo imbécil o a quien tú quieras; debes matar a quien yo diga. Vicky debía matarte a ti, pero como su noble corazón no accedió, ella cedió en tus manos, pensando que la ayudarías. Quién lo diría, ella confió en ti y tú la acribillaste. Usuarios como tú hay pocos, por eso me agradas». «Entonces ¿por qué mi amigo intentó matarme y terminó muriendo?». «Porque es supervivencia del más apto. El día que te conoció debió matarte para renovar su cuenta, eras su renovación; pero tuviste suerte, se hizo el listo al querer alejarme en cualquier aspecto. Por eso mismo después te contacté, para que lo localizaras y cerraras su sesión de una vez por todas». «Quieres decir que al igual que Vicky…». «Era blando, pero tú eres un chico duro, por eso dije que me agradas». No podía creer lo que ese sujeto me estaba diciendo. Aún tenía dudas, no todo estaba claro, así que le pregunté sobre el futuro, por qué él lo sabía: «Qué hay de tus predicciones, ¿cómo sabes lo que pasará, cómo pasará y demás detalles?». «Sencillo, porque en realidad no existo, soy sólo una proyección de tus memorias, recuerdos y futuras imágenes, algo así como un déjà vu. Si no me crees, recuerda lo que hiciste ese día antes de cambiar de establecimiento en tu trabajo: en realidad tú ocasionaste ese accidente, y de alguna manera, en tu mente, ya estaba planeado que todo esto pasaría. Mira este enlace, un detective incluso nos lleva seguimiento, pero el muy imbécil aún no sabe cómo trabajamos y cree que yo realmente existo. Eso querías escuchar, ¿no?. http://policia_local/archivos/homicidios/2fd5f4d5fas42d4s8dsa45fd48f». Al entrar vi que era la página de la policía. Ese archivo hablaba de todos los homicidios que yo había cometido; al parecer fueron recuperados los videos, fotos y demás evidencias, pero aún eran casos sin resolver. Venían las URL de las que Google me habló tanto, y entre ellas nuestra página y distintas páginas con ventanas emergentes, las cuales son usadas por trolls en la red. Al intentar acceder eran enlaces rotos, pero eran las URL que Google me había enviado, de nombres largos, con números y letras sin sentido. Entre éstas se encontraba la del video de Vicky; no entré porque no se podía, pero sabía que era el video, pues había un nombre de usuario en la dirección. Me sorprendió todo eso y darme cuenta de que, en realidad, Google nunca habló conmigo ni me obligó a nada. Yo me había vuelto loco, o eso quería hacerme pensar; pero seguía sin entender por qué había visto a un tipo encapuchado aparte de mí, y por qué Vicky y mi amigo hablaban de un «Ellos». Tal vez se referían a esos tipos encapuchados. No recuerdo haber hecho algo para ocasionar ese accidente en mi antiguo empleo, además, las conversaciones borradas y esas trampas… las hizo desde el inicio. Pero pensar en esto no me sirvió, no obtuve respuesta alguna. Decidí entregarme, así podría conseguir respuestas, pero antes busqué al detective de la página con la esperanza de que él supiera algo de Google. Mis cuartadas para evidenciar que yo no era el asesino y demás pruebas me salvaron de ir a prisión. Tuve, en algún sentido, la suerte de terminar en un manicomio. Al menos sólo estuve ahí por poco tiempo, nadie me explicó bien por qué me dejaron salir en enero del año siguiente, siendo que mis crímenes debieron llevarme a una vida encerrado en ese lugar o una cárcel, aun siendo menor. Al fin sentía que estaba a salvo, pude olvidar, o al menos ignorar todo. El detective creía en mí y me apoyó en todo ese tiempo; recuerdo que en nuestra última charla estaba muy enojado y algo neurótico, quería al asesino y yo era el único sospechoso capturado. Entonces, bajo toda esa presión, recordé algo. —Mi laptop… —¿Cómo? —Las evidencias, todo está en mi auto. No sé de dónde apareció la cámara, al igual que mi laptop debía estar arrumbada, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, jamás la vi. No estaba en la caja, no, la tenía mi hermana… —¿Evidencia? —Lo escribí, tengo la entrada, él no lo sabe. Está en mi laptop; jamás le conté sobre esto a nadie, pero me prometí que quien pudiera ayudarme, podría saberlo. —¿De qué hablas, hijo? —Su actitud cambió radicalmente, y me propuso un trato—. Espera, ¿quieres decir que cooperarás para cerrar este caso? Ayúdame y yo te ayudaré a ti, puedo sacarte, pero debes probármelo todo. Recuerdo que escribí un pequeño diario, algo así como una bitácora en mi estancia en el hotel, pero todo quedó guardado en mi laptop y una página que creé con todo ese tiempo libre. De alguna manera sabía que Google no accedería a ésta, pues hice todo lo posible para ocultársela. Escribí todo esto en caso de que alguien creyera en mí y me pudiera ayudar. La única persona aparte de mí que sabía de esto ahora era el detective, pues, para empezar, no tenía mucho contacto con mi familia desde el día en que me emancipé. A decir verdad… no tenía mucho contacto con muchas personas. Salí de ese lugar, pero no supe bien por qué. El día de hoy estaba en mi trabajo, de nuevo en un cibercafé. Entonces un sujeto, que se presentó como el abogado que logró sacarme del manicomio, entró al lugar y me dijo que jamás tocara el tema con el detective de nuevo, si no quería que lo suspendieran de por vida. Me entregó una tarjeta y se fue. Salí con la tarjeta en la mano y la miré, era una tarjeta en blanco, y del otro lado sólo decía «g00gle_220175». No me lo podía creer, pero en ese preciso momento entré y vi un mensaje en la computadora. «Me eres muy útil, no podía dejar que te pudrieras en un manicomio o cualquier calabozo… ¿Estás listo para lo que viene?». Quería ignorarlo, pero aún dudaba: en este nuevo trabajo, la máquina del administrador, es decir, en la que yo estaba, era reconocida como la famosa «PC 0», la máquina desde la cual Google comenzó a hablar conmigo por primera vez. Por lo tanto, si era yo mismo, estaba loco desde un principio y por eso el día que le pregunté en dónde estaba, me dijo que estaba justo en donde yo estaba. Sin embargo, el detective me mostró pruebas de su existencia. Lo único que hice fue chatear de nuevo con él. Estaba muy confundido, y respondí: «¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué me confundes de esta manera? Si eres yo, ¿por qué eres tan inhumano? Yo jamás podría estar tan enfermo. ¿En dónde estás en realidad? ¡DIME LA VERDAD!». «Muchas preguntas como para llevar tanto tiempo de conocernos, ¿no lo crees? ¿No crees que eso ya lo deberías de saber?». «¡Sólo respóndeme!». «¿Qué quieres oír?». «Para empezar, ¿por qué me sacaste del manicomio? Si es que en realidad fuiste tú quien lo hizo». «Ese detective es una molestia, si te dejaba ahí, lo hubiera echado a perder todo». «¿Entonces sí eres real? Porque si tú fueras yo, como me hiciste creer… yo jamás hubiera podido salir solo de ahí». «Digamos que fueron contactos que tenía guardados, pero al igual que tú, ahora tienen su cuenta y deben estar activos constantemente, a menos que quieran ser dados de baja… de por vida». «¿Entonces sí hay muchos más?». «Claro. Como te mencioné el día en que empezamos a conocernos, muchos son ricos y poderosos sólo por hacerme caso. Con sus sacrificios, por supuesto, pues nada es gratis en esta vida. Unos más sólo fueron registrados para hacerme un par de favores, algunos otros siguen sirviéndome. Los mejores y más afortunados cerraron sesión, para después iniciarla en nuestra página, y así ser inmortalizados». «Eres real, no estaba loco, ¿eres ese encapuchado?». «Me has tenido frente a ti más de una sola vez. Así como tengo muchas páginas, también tengo millones de usuarios. No eres único, pero sí de los más útiles». «¿Y por qué me hiciste pensar que eras yo?». «Sólo te diré una cosa: Mi humanidad empieza donde termina la tuya». Se desconectó, y salí a fumarme un cigarrillo para calmar mis nervios. Noté que la calle en la que estaba era exactamente la misma de la foto de mi muerte, y al otro lado de la calle había un sujeto encapuchado. Con algo que parecía un celular entre sus manos. Me sonrió de manera grotesca y se fue. Esta vez no sentí miedo, ni decidí hacer nada, pues nadie a mi alrededor lo hacía. Al parecer, nadie notaba su presencia, que poco a poco desaparecía. No hice nada, después de todo, ahora no era más que una marioneta. Con menos dudas en mi cabeza me sentía más tranquilo, tal vez sólo era momento de esperar para ver qué pasaba. No sé si todo esto ha sido real o producto de mi imaginación, lo que sí sé es que, por lo que he pasado, lo más probable es que si no hago lo que se me ordena, el que tendrá que cerrar sesión… seré yo. Pero yo… debo seguir conectado. … Todo esto fue sacado de un reporte del detective que ha seguido el caso de manera no oficial por más de siete años. En el reporte también están archivados los distintos casos de otros usuarios y varias anotaciones del detective, como de los homicidios sin resolver y la existencia de usuarios desde que Google comenzó a volverse un buscador famoso hasta la fecha. Por ahora no es un caso olvidado, el detective encontró este archivo en un sitio llamado «nuestra_pagina.com». En éste se encuentran varios escritos parecidos, acompañados de videos al final en los que se muestra cómo cada uno de los usuarios ha «cerrado sesión» de manera explícita. Todos los usuarios cuentan con el nombre «g00gle» acompañado de su fecha de nacimiento, y en los videos se agrega la fecha de su muerte. La página también contiene imágenes y videos de distintos homicidios que son casos sin resolver. El detective encontró la página con dificultad, pues las URL de cada video, imagen o escrito cambian una vez que han sido vistos. Las ventanas se cierran automáticamente, y aunque se copie la URL, al intentar reingresar a ella el buscador no encontrará nada. El escrito anterior fue copiado y pegado por el detective como evidencia, y éste afirma, por las fechas desplegadas en el sitio, que el autor de dicho escrito es el único usuario que sigue con vida. Ya que el detective pudo tener contacto con el usuario g00gle_240394 cuando éste estuvo internado en el manicomio, todavía no se da por vencido. Tras su desaparición sólo tuvo contacto con él por sus entradas en línea. Por ahora se le busca como el único y principal sospechoso, de nuevo. La página es difícil de encontrar, pues sólo puede encontrarse con Google, escribiendo «nuestra_pagina.com». Pero para encontrarla no basta con dar clic en alguna de las primeras opciones que el navegador nos da, ya que éste sabe ocultarla a la perfección. Categoría:Internet